Un La Salle en Konoha
by jorgecr72
Summary: 2012 - El Fin del mundo finalmente llego: Despues de que un cometa cruzara violentamente entre La Tierra y La Luna ,el planeta sufria una "Destruccion Cosmica", Eita fue puesto en unsueño criogenico , el cual desperto 2000 años,despues de viajar por un año , Eita llega a Konoha y conoce a Naruto. ¿Que aventuras le espera a Eita? lean y opinen Un Fic de Naruto y Eita
1. Prologo

Prologo

**2012**

Todo comienza en la época moderna, en Nueva York, El Dr. Elías la Salle, era un respetado científico, predijo que antes que terminara el año una gran catástrofe mundial sucederíaen la Tierra.

El científico fue ridiculizado y humillado por el concejo de ciencias, lo que ellos no sabían era que además de científico, el Dr. La Salle era Brujo , no solo sabía que el fin de la era moderna de la humanidad estaba cerca , si no que sabía que una nueva era resurgiría , así que se preparó a su hijo para la llegada del apocalipsis.

Elías preparo a su hijo Eita de 20 años , en la artes científicas y de la magia , cuando supo que el fin estaba cerca , puso a su hijo en una cámara criogénica que había construido , Elías sabía que era el fin de esta era y quería que su hijo sobreviviera para que pudiera ayudar en la nueva era que el mundo tendría , preparo la cámara para que su hijo despertara 20 años después , pero a causa de un error , la computadora altero su sueño criogénico, Eita no despertaría dentro de 20 años , si no dentro de 2.000 años , su padre trato de reparar el daño , pero no pudo , así que termino de preparar la cámara , con tecnología , oro y piedras preciosas, luego puso un video donde explicaba todo , después sello la cámara al vacío , para que no fuera afectada por elementos exteriores.

Aparte de eso la noticia que el cometa Zenit pasaría por la Tierra , fue el suceso del año , después del paso del cometa Halley en 1986 ,muchos astrólogos aficionados y profesionales , se prepararon ya que el cometa a diferencia del Halley ,solo pasaba una vez cada 80 mil años, todos los científicos estaba preparados para recibir al visitante del espacio, cuando repentinamente el 13 de septiembre del 2012 el cometa Zenit ,perdió su órbita original a causa de un asteroide que lo impacto cuando paso por el cinturón de asteroides que hay entre Marte y Júpiter , desgraciadamente los científicos descubrieron esa anomalía demasiado tardey el cometa cruza violentamente entre la Tierra y la Luna partiéndola a la mitad inexplicablemente a ésta última, modificando sus órbitas y ejes de rotación y traslación, lo que produciría una "_**Gran destrucción cósmica" **_en la Tierra.

Al modificarse éstas condiciones, La Tierra pierde de inmediato el equilibrio natural y se vuelve un caos, los mares afectados por la destrucción de la Luna, aumentan sus mareas repentinamente con olas gigantescas de kilómetros de altura arrasando con los pueblos y ciudades de muchas partes del mundo, también los polos magnéticos quedaron afectados hicieron que la temperatura y presión del núcleo de la Tierra generen expulsiones violentas de lava y levantamientos de tierra por sismos increíbles que sepultan e incineran a innumerables ciudades, tecnología, cultura y civilización en todo el planeta, no solo eso los continentes empezaron a resquebrajarse rápidamente por la aceleración de la placas continentales, a causa de eso se origino otros nuevos continentes terrestres sujetos a un movimiento de deformación y deriva que todavía perdura, solo pequeñas porciones de los 5 continentes originales quedaron en el planeta.

En Nueva York, Manhattan fue destruida, pero la isla se mantuvo en pie junto con algunos edificios, no obstante, el continente que estaba junto a ella desapareció, aun así la cámara donde Eita estaba, estaba intacta.

Después del desastre,la Tierra recupera parte de su equilibrio, la Luna aún fragmentada, conserva su rotación, los pocos humanos que sobrevivieron, tuvieron que empezar de cero, con muchos sacrificios, recuperaron algo de tecnología y pudieron vivir por un tiempo en armonía, pero poco apoco la destrucción del planeta fue convertida en leyenda, pero el nuevo mundo se sumergió en pequeñas guerras.

500 años después, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki quien más tarde fue conocido como el Sabio de los Seis Caminos (六道仙人, Rikudō Sennin) era un monje que buscaba la paz en el mundo. Es el creador del mundo ninja, del Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y Genjutsu. Poseía el Rinnegan, (el Dōjutsu más poderoso de los tres existentes). Gracias a su Rinnegan, era conocido como El Sabio, Ermitaño o Profeta de los Seis Caminos…mientras todo eso pasaba, todo es silencio durante un largo periodo de tiempo para Eita, hasta dos mil años después, aproximadamente en el año 3994 D.C, la cámara se abriría.

Continuara….


	2. Eita adopta a Naruto

Capitulo 1

_**22 de septiembre del 4012 DC**_

Después de 2.000 años de inactividad, la cámara se activó y el aire empezó a llenar la habitación, y una cámara en especial, un joven de 20 años abrió los ojos.

La puerta de la cámara se abrió y Eita se levantó, empezó a caminar por la habitación.

**Eita:**Papa…papa… ¿Dónde estás?

Cuando llego a una habitación, y abrió la puerta, vio que en una cama, había un esqueleto con ropa, cuando Eita lo vio la ropas reconoció que eran de su padre, Eita sintió una gran tristeza, salió de la habitación y lloro como nunca había llorado en su vida, ya había perdido a su madre en un accidente automovilístico y ahora se sentía completamente solo.

Después que se calmó,recorrió parte de la cámara.

Abrió una puerta y encontró muchas capsulas, y al fondo un monitor.

Eita acciono el monitor y de inmediato la imagen de su padre apareció.

**Elías (Imagen del monitor):**_Hola hijo, si estás viendo esto ahora , es que ya he muerto , hijo …perdoname, debido a un error de la computadora tu sueño de alargo …en este momento han pasado 2.000 años desde que sucedió destrucción de la Tierra… por eso tuve que poner mucha energía , sacrificando mi propia supervivencia , pero no te preocupes hijo , moriré feliz y poder reunirme con tu madre …hijo quiero que explores este nuevo mundo … toma todas esas capsulas y ve y recorre este mundo… también te deje mi legado de magia, ahora tú tienes el poder de los La Salle…_

_**1 Hora después**_

Eita tomo todas las capsulas que había en la bodega , después salió de la cámara y camino por una espesa selva que a pesar de su forma todavía habían algunos edificios de la ciudad que alguna vez creció y al llegar a la orilla noto que ni siquiera la isla de la libertad existía, fue a la orilla saco una capsula ,la activo y de ella salió un bote de motor , lo encendió y se dispuso a abandonar la isla , Eita a medio camino bajo la velocidad y miro hacia atrás , a pesar de que ahora la isla era un espeso bosque , el Empire State todavía se podia apreciar.

**Eita: **Adiós Papa, hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

Y el chico La Salle siguio su marcha.

_**1 año después.**_

Después de un largo viaje, Eita vio una aldea, lo que le llamo la atención era que en una montaña habían esculpidos 4 rostros,Eita le recordaba el monte Rusmore, gracias al auto que su padre le había dejado junto a otras cosas, pero para evitar sospechas a unos kilómetros, Eita decidió llegar a la aldea a pie, cuando estaba cerca de la entrada de Konoha, dos guardias se le acercaron.

**Guardia1:** dinos tu nombre y que asuntos tienes en Konoha- su tono era serio y desconfiado.

**Eita**: (_haciendo una reverencia_) Buenas Tardes mí nombre es Eita La Salle, soy un viajero y vengo para quedarme a vivir en su aldea.

En ese momento los guardias lo dejaron pasar, 20 minutos después de recorrer la aldea Eita vio, que un chico rubio venia corriendo, atrás de el una turba de aldeanos enojados.

Naruto corría y corría pero él era todavía un niño de tan solo cinco años recién cumplidos ese mismo día por lo que el cansancio y el dolor de los músculos de sus piernas hacían que poco a poco bajara la velocidad, hasta que choco con Eita.

**Naruto:** por favor no me lastimes- su tono era de miedo.

Eita se agacho y lo abrazo.

**Eita:** y por qué yo iba a lastimarte…eh… ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

**Naruto:** mi Nombre es…Naruto….Naruto Uzumaki.

**Eita:** mi nombre es Eita La Salle.

**Aldeano 1: **Oye,devuélvelos al demonio para matarlo ya que….

El aldeano no pudo terminar la frase porque de pronto Eita se levantó, estiro el brazo y apareció un báculo, el su punta estaba el emblema de la familia La Salle.

**Eita:** OIGAN ABUSONES, POR QUE NO SE METEN CON ALGUIEN DE SU TAMAÑO Y SU CALAÑA, por Kami… No puedo creer que puedan golpear a un pobre niño, ustedes no valen nada

**Aldeano 1:** ¿quién eres tú? - su tono era amenazador

**Eita:** Soy Eita La Salle del "Clan" de los La Salle.

Inmediatamente Eita se lanzó y golpeo al aldeano con el báculo.

**Eita:** ¿QUIEN SIGUE?

De pronto bajo Eita apareció el símbolo de su familia.

**Aldeano 2:** ¿Quién eres?

**Eita:** alguien que no le gusta los abusones como ustedes

**Aldeano 3:** …Él es el Zorro demonio que asesino a muchas familias.

…"Mas demonios son ustedes…me tienen decepcionado" – dijo una voz de un hombre de edad mayor.

- Lord Hokage – exclamo un aldeano con miedo al ver al Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi en el lugar.

"Ambu, deténganlos y llévenlos a Prisión"- dijo el líder de Konoha.

"Maldito…pero no estés confiado demonio , no siempre te salvaras…ya que los demonios como tu no merecen tener familia ni amigos…jejeje"- dijo un aldeano viendo a Naruto , eso causo la Ira del joven La Salle que rápidamente tomo del cuello de la camisa al aldeano.

**Eita:** escuchame bien….mal nacido, el chico si tiene familia, porque yo lo voy a adoptar como mi hermano y si me entero que alguien de esta aldea lo lastima créanme…no querrán que esta aldea vea mi lado malo.

Entonces Eita lo soltó y lo miro como mucho odio, después el aldeano y sus compinches se los llevaron los Ambus.

En eso Sarutobi se acercó a Eita.

**Sarutobi:** le agradezco que haya ayudado a Naruto, pero le molestaría decirme quien es y por qué vino a la aldea

**Eita:** no se preocupe señor Hokage.

El Sandaime se sorprendió de que aquel joven fuera muy educado.

**Eita:** primero que nada sería mejor ir a un lugar más privado si no le molesta señor…

**Sarutobi:** Sarutobi…Hiruzen Sarutobi

**Eita:** Gracias señor Sarutobi…Eita La Salle para servirle.

**Sarutobi:** bien, pues entonces vamos a mi despacho Sr. La Salle.

**Eita:** espere señor _(Levanto el báculo_) por el poder de la magia… pido que aparezcamos en la oficina del Hokage.

En ese momento los 3 desaparecieron.

_**Oficina del Hokage.**_

Los 3 aparecieron, para sorpresa del Hokage y de Naruto.

**Naruto**: Wow, ¿cómo hiciste eso Eita-san?

**Sarutobi:** eso es, acaso uso un jutsu de espacio tiempo

**Eita:** lo siento Señor Sarutobi, pero yo no sé utilizar esas técnicas que usan ustedes

**Sarutobi:** entonces como….

**Eita:** déjeme explicarle por favor.

**Sarutobi:** muy bien.

Eita hablo de sus poderes y de su vida en New York, su experiencia durante la "Destrucción Cósmica" que sufrió el planeta, el Hokage está sorprendido, claro que había escuchado de la leyenda de la destrucción del planeta, Hiruzen vio los ojos de Eita y confirmo que él era el único humano de esa antigua era.

**Sarutobi:** muy bien le creo, pero porque está un Hechicero como usted en aquí en la aldea.

**Eita:** como le dije antes…mi padre me dejo un mensaje diciendo que recorriera el mundo, y lo hice me tomo un año, decidí que si quería empezar una nueva vida, tenía que establecerme, mi intención es quedarme en su aldea… pero a como veo las cosas… parece que el destino me trajo hacia el pequeño Naruto, me gustaría adoptarlo y que sea mi hermano menor.

Naruto estaba emocionado, alguien lo quería después de sufrir tanto.

El Hokage saco los papeles y Eita los firmo, convirtiéndose en el hermano mayor de Naruto, que a partir de ahora se llamaría Naruto Andrey La Salle Uzumaki.

Además le pidió a Sarutobi que le diera un terreno, puesto que el llevaba una casa Capsula con él,Hiruzen, le dio la escritura de un terreno que estaba a unos pasos de la mansión Hyūga.

Luego Hiruzen, le pidió a Eita que cuando estuvieran instalado, viniera a hablar con él tenía que explicarle algunas cosas de Naruto.

Al rato Eita salió de la oficina.

**Eita:** Bueno hermanito… vamos a comer.

**Naruto:** SIIII…vamos al Ichiraku Ramen

**Eita:** Ok…Ok.

Ambos salieron de la oficina, ahora Naruto sabía que por fin era feliz, ahora que tiene un hermano mayor.

Mientras en la Oficina del Hokage, Sarutobi estaba parado frente a la ventana.

**Sarutobi:** que tengas mucha suerte Naruto, te la mereces.

Continuara….


	3. La Nueva Casa de Naruto

Capítulo 3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""" Anteriormente """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_10 P.M Apartamento de Naruto (Ultima noche)_

_Vemos a Naruto yaciendo en su cama, preparándose para dormir. Mañana tenía que empacar sus cosas, mañana era el primer día del resto de su nueva vida, con ese último pensamiento se durmió._

_Eita por su parte , saco una capsula y de ella saco un sofá cama , mientras se preparaba para dormir , pensaba como esos aldeanos maltrataban al pobre Naruto , el señor Sarutobi , me dijo que cuando estuviéramos instalados , iría a hablar inmediatamente con él , que me explicaría , las razones por que la mayoría de la aldea , lo odiaba , Eita pensaba que mientras esté vivo , Naruto jamás volvería a sentirse solo y con ese último pensamiento él también se durmió._

###################### continuamos ###########################

Al día siguiente, Naruto y Eita, se levantaron y desayunaron,Eita había salido una hora antes mientras Naruto empaco las pocas posesiones que tenía,después de que Eita volviera de su diligencia, empezó a que dejar el apartamento limpio, para entregar las llaves al Hokage.

Después de empacar todo Naruto y Eita salieron del apartamento, Naruto dio una última mirada, a pesar de todo lo que sufrio ese apartamento fue su hogar, una lágrima se asomó por su rostro y cerró la puerta del lugar para nunca volver.

Mientras caminaban , Eita notaban las miradas de odio de los aldeanos , pero estos se sorprendían a ver mi mirada de muerte de Eita , cuando llegaron , ante ellos una gran puerta estaba , Eita tomo la llave y la puso en la cerradura , al entrar ante la mirada de sorpresa de Naruto , había una gran casa , Eita se encamino hacia la puerta principal, al abrila y pasar al interior Naruto estaba sorprendido , en el salón habían 2 butacas muy finas junto a una silla elegantemente tapizada , junto a las butacas habían una mesa y en ellas 2 grandes Lámparas, en el centro una mesa redonda de café , al otro lado un Sofá y al ambos lados del sofá, había una silla , en una pared , estaba otra mesa y 2 sillas , en la mesa un aparato que Naruto , no conocía (Un Teléfono) , se encaminaron al comedor principal , el cual tenía una mesa ovalada con 6 sillas elegantemente tapizadas, junto con una vitrina, luciendo una elegante vajilla. En la pared lucía un reloj muy fino. A ambos lados de la vitrina, 2 sillas del mismo comedor estaban ahí.

Subieron una escalera de caracol Naruto vio una pintura muy rara.

Eita vio y le dijo muy divertido.

**Eita**: mira Naruto ese cuadro se llama "_**El entierro de la Sardina**_", es un cuadro que pintó una persona llamada Francisco de Goya, él vivía en un lugar llamado España.

**Naruto:** la verdad es muy bonita.

**Eita**: El entierro de la sardina refleja una tradición carnavalesca que celebra el último día de estas fiestas. Es el final del periodo de mundo al revés que supone el carnaval, con su transgresión de los valores vigentes, su interés por los instintos primarios, el protagonismo del pueblo llano frente a las instituciones y el predominio del caos frente al orden.

**Naruto: **Vaya, me gustaría ir a esa tierra llamada España.

**Eita** (suspiro): algún día te llevare.

Eita le mostro su habitación a Naruto, tenía una cama mullida, un armario donde el Uzumaki puso toda su ropa y en unos cajones, habían toallas y todo lo necesario, Eita le dijo que la puerta junto a su habitación estaba el baño.

Naruto estaba más que feliz.

Después de poner las reglas, Naruto y Eita almorzaron.

**Eita:** oye Naruto, voy a ir a la oficina del Hokage, voy a arreglar unos asuntos de tu adopción, si quieres puedes entrenar aquí.

**Naruto:** Buena suerte, Eita - Niisan.

Eita salió, hacia la Oficina del Hokage, pero muy cerca de la casa, una niña de ojos perlados, suspiraba.

**¿?:** Naruto…Kun

Continuara….


	4. La verdad del Hokage

Capitulo 4

_- Anteriormente - _

_**Eita:**__ oye Naruto, voy a ir a la oficina del Hokage, voy a arreglar unos asuntos de tu adopción, si quieres puedes entrenar aquí._

_Naruto: Buena suerte, Eita - Niisan._

_Eita salió, hacia la Oficina del Hokage, pero muy cerca de la casa, una niña de ojos perlados, suspiraba._

_**¿?:**__ Naruto…Kun_

_- Continuamos - _

Eita caminaba, por las calles de Konoha, algunos aldeanos comentaban al verlo, que como era posible que estuviera cerca del demonio., ¿No saben lo que es? Alguien debería hacer algo.

Otros decían que probablemente era un demonio también.

El chico la Salle suspiraba,- Qué piensen lo que quieran – se decía.

Al llegar a la torre Hokage, Eita espero unos minutos, y fue recibido por Hiruzen.

**Hiruzen:** me alegro que llegaras

**Eita:** no se preocupe…

**Hiruzen**: Eita lo que te voy a decir es algo importante, como tutor legal de Naruto, tendrás que saber la verdad. Hace 5 años, el 10 de octubre, el legendario Zorro demonio de nueve colas conocido como el Kyuubi no Yoko atacaron el pueblo... mi antecesor que a la vez fue mi sucesor , se sacrificó sellando el Zorro en un bebe recién nacido.

**Eita:** …y ese recién Nacido era Naruto ¿No es así?

Sarutobi asintió.

**Eita**: ¿Por qué?, el Hokage anterior hizo eso.

**Hiruzen:** porque él era su hijo.

**Eita:** ¿COMO?

Así Hiruzen, le explico con detalles, cono sucedieron las cosas, la relación del Hokage, con la madre de Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki.

Eita y el Hokage hablaron por 20 minutos y Sarutobi le dio unos documentos en un sobre, esos documentos que acreditan a Eita, la tutoría legal de Naruto y otros papeles y una carta para Naruto, El Hokage le hizo prometer a Eita que cuando Naruto cumpliera 20 años, él le entregaría esos documentos.

Eita le dio su palabra que cumpliría esa promesa.

Eita reviso el sobre y vio que había una foto de una mujer muy hermosa.

**Eita:** ella es Kushina, la madre de Naruto ¿verdad?

**Hiruzen:** si ella era.

Eita la observo, realmente ella muy hermosa, le recordaba a su propia madre.

**Eita:** mire señor Sarutobi, le daré esa foto a Naruto, quiero que al menos tenga algo de su madre…no le diré nada acerca de su padre, hasta le fecha convenida.

Hiruzen asintió y además de eso le dio el acceso a la cuenta bancaria de Kushina, con un carta firmada por el, para que Eita tuviera dinero para la atención de Naruto.

Eita le explico que él también tenía su propio dinero, que gracias a las piedras preciosas que su padre le dejo , tenia lo suficiente para vivir toda su vida y para ayudar a Naruto y que él se encargara de darle una mesada semanal a Naruto del dinero de su madre

Hiruzen estuvo de acuerdo, después de eso, Eita salió de la oficina, fue a una tienda y compro un porta retratos y en él puso la fotode Kushina

**Eita:** Qué feliz se pondrá Naruto.

Cuando está cerca de su casa,descubrió que alguien trataba de mira encima del muro.

Eita se puso detrás de esa persona y le toco el hombro.

**Eita**: Hola ¿Quién eres?

La pequeña persona se volteo, era una niña, Eita comprobó que era muy bonita, lo que le sorprendió que sus ojos era color perlados.

**Eita:** ¿Cómo te llamas, Princesa?

**¿?: **Hinata…Hinata Hyūga.

**Eita:** Bueno Hinata, que querías ver…no me digas que era a Naruto.

Hinata se puso roja semáforo, Eita comprobó que efectivamente…Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto.

**Eita:** Si quieres puedes entrar.

**Hinata**: No…no, será mejor que me vaya a casa.

Y la niña se fue.

**Eita**: Ojala nos volvamos a ver, Hinata.

Eita vio cómo se iba la Hyūga, antes de entrar a la casa.

Continuara…


	5. Eita VS El Consejo Civil de Konoha

Capítulo 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX- Anteriormente – XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Eita:**__ Si quieres puedes entrar._

_**Hinata:**__ No…no, será mejor que me vaya a casa._

_Y la niña se fue._

_**Eita:**__ Ojala nos volvamos a ver, Hinata._

_Eita vio cómo se iba la Hyūga, antes de entrar a la casa._

##################- Continuamos ###################################

Cuando entro a la casa, ahí estaba Naruto entrenando.

**Naruto:** Hola Ni-san

**Eita:** hola Naruto, ¿Te traje un regalo?

**Naruto**: en serio, ¿Qué es?

Eita le dio el retrato a Naruto.

**Eita:** Naruto, ella es Kushina Uzumaki…tu mama.

**Naruto:** mi…mí...mama.

Eita abrazo a Naruto, mientras el con lágrimas en los ojos, miraba el retrato.

**Naruto:** era muy hermosa.

**Eita:** si me recuerda a mi madre…bueno hermanito…voy a hacer la cena y usted a dormir…por que mañana entra a la academia.

**Naruto:** si Ni- san.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Al Día Siguiente**_

Naruto dormía plácidamente.

Eita ya se había levantado a preparar el desayuno, fue al pie de la escalera y Grito.

**Eita:** NARUTO, DESIERTA.

El joven La Salle subió las escalera y llego a la habitación, tomo un silbato y lo sonó.

Sobra decir que Naruto salto de la cama asustado.

**Naruto**: ¿por qué me despiertas de esa manera Ni-San?

**Eita:** Recuerda que Hoy regresas a la academia, ve a bañarte y a casi está el desayuno.

Naruto salió de la cama resignado y salió con ropa limpia y toalla hacia el baño.

Todo el camino hacia la academia se llenaba de miradas de sorpresa debido a la mirada fría de Eita le hacía a los aldeanos.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la academia ninja, Naruto tenía una sonrisa en su cara cuando abrió la puerta de su clase, a Eita se le quedaron viendo sobre todo las chicas, se preguntaba quién era ese chico tan guapo, su cabello blanco era el centro de atención, especialmente la mirada de Sakura.

Al rato Iruka llego, se sorprendió al ver a Naruto, pero lo que más le sorprendió es al muchacho que lo acompañaba.

**Naruto:** Hola Iruka – sensei.

**Iruka:** Hola Naruto, vaya te ves muy alegre esta mañana y ¿Quién es el joven que te acompaña?

**Eita:** mi nombre es Eita La Salle, sensei, soy el nuevo hermano mayor de Naruto.

Todos en el salón se quedaron sorprendidos, al escuchar las palabras de Eita.

**Iruka:** …ah claro Eita, el Hokage me hablo de ti, porque no te presentas ante la clase.

Eita se pro frente a la clase y se presentó.

**Eita**: Buenos Días, mi nombre completo es Eita Andrey de Jesús La Salle Brief, hace un año hice un viaje alrededor del mundo y decidí establecerme aquí en Konoha, espero que nos llevemos muy bien, hace poco , el Hokage me dio la tutela de Naruto Uzumaki , ahora soy su hermano mayor. Apenas ayer Naruto y Yo nos mudamos de casa, espero que vengan a visitarnos, organizare una fiesta y todos están cordialmente invitados.

.

**Iruka:** Gracias por presentarte gracias también por la invitación.

**Eita:** bueno, ahora me retiro, apenas sales de la academia, regresas a casa, cuídate Hermanito.

**Naruto:** adiós Eita Ni-san.

La clase inicio sin problemas, mientras Eita fue invitado a la reunión del consejo por el Sandaime.

_**Torre Hokage**_

Los problemas se suscitaron, puesto que tanto el consejo Civil y el consejo ninja estaba en una reunión.

"¿Qué quieren saber?" El Sandaime preguntó mientras los civiles parecían estar en un alboroto mientras los jefes del clan se quedaron en silencio.

Uno de los miembros más sabios del Consejo Civil, intervino bruscamente: "¿Quién adopto al Dominio?"

"Solo diré que esa persona se llama Eita La Salle" dijo Hiruzen, el consejo esta pasmado.

Esa fue una falta de respeto Hiruzen- dijo Mebuki Haruno "por culpa de ese demonio perdí a mi esposo, Kisashi Haruno

Hiruzen frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación, mientras que los jefes de clan no eran algo menos feliz.

**Hiruzen:** Eita La Salle no ha mostrado falta de respeto hacia mí en absoluto, y como Hokage, ustedes deben mostrar respeto al líder de la aldea. Me canse que ustedes maltraten a Naruto... Por algo que el no hizo…es un niño.

Antes de que el Sandaime dijera algo más, Tsume Inuzuka rugió a Mebuki, "Deja de culpar a ese cachorro y usarlo como una excusa, yo también perdí a mi marido Jiro Inuzuka, pero no culpo al cachorro por eso"

"¡Ese demonio no es un niño!" Uno de los civiles replicó.

"Debería haber muerto Eso es lo que el Cuarto quería" La mujer de cabello rosa gritó creyendo que sin duda ganar la discusión.

"Y… si ustedes creen que yo voy a dejar que lastimen a Naruto están muy equivocados" – rugió Eita entrando en ese momento.

"Eita La Salle, Supongo" – dijo Mebuki.

**Eita**: Si , soy Eita La Salle , y es cierto fui yo el que adoptó a Naruto Uzumaki , ahora Naruto La Salle y vengo a decirles este mensaje , así que grábense esto en la cabeza malditas cacatúas del consejo Civil (Todos miraron pasmados) , si algún aldeano o alguien de aquí se atreve a lastimar a Naruto …lo siento por el Hokage…pero tomaría medidas drásticas…digamos que el ataque del Kyuubi sería un juego de niños comparado con lo que yo puedo hacer"

"Que quieres decir" – dijo otro miembro del consejo civil.

Eita les mostro, una imagen, de una ciudad que el consejo no conocían, de pronto vieron como en el centro de la ciudad estallo y la explosión arraso todo el lugar.

**Eita**: Si no quieren que Konoha acabe como Raccon City, mejor dejen a Naruto en paz…me oyen.

**Mebuki:** Eres un Demonio.

**Eita:** Y tu una banshee… señor Sarutobi, que yo sepa usted es el Hokage, el líder de la aldea, no debería permitir que estas personas tomen decisiones en asuntos que no les incumben.

**Mebuki:** eres un Maldito.

**Eita:** No, solo soy un hermano mayor defendiendo a un niño indefenso.

Hiruzen mantuvo una fría mirada mientras hablaba, " Eita, gracias por abrirme los ojos, tienes razón, este consejo no tiene nada que hacer aquí, ustedes miembros del consejo civil, será suspendidos de sus cargos hasta que yo decida que regresen y de los ancianos ya no están permitidos dentro de la Torre Hokage, a menos que yo lo ordene Ahora Anbu, acompañen a los miembros fuera de este edificio.

Los civiles y los ancianos estaban boquiabiertos por las palabras del Sandaime y fueron escoltados fuera mientras que Mebuki, apretaba los dientes de rabia.

**Mebuki:** (_Pensando_) esto no acaba aquí, Muchachito, voy a cobrarme esta humillación.

Continuara…


	6. fiesta en casa de Eita y Naruto

Capitulo 6

_- Anteriormente - _

_Hiruzen mantuvo una fría mirada mientras hablaba, " Eita, gracias por abrirme los ojos, tienes razón, este consejo no tiene nada que hacer aquí, miembros del consejo civil, será suspendidos de sus cargos hasta que yo decida que regresen y de los ancianos ya no están permitidos dentro de la Torre Hokage, a menos que yo lo ordene Ahora Anbu, acompañen a los miembros fuera de este edificio._

_Los civiles y los ancianos estaban boquiabiertos por las palabras del Sandaime y fueron escoltados fuera mientras Mebuki apretaba los dientes de rabia._

_**Mebuki:**__ (Pensando) esto no acaba aquí, Muchachito, vamos a cobrarnos esta humillación._

_- Continuamos- _

Después de la Reunión, el consejo ninja felicito al Eita por poner al consejo de ancianos y al consejo civil en su lugar, Eita los invito a la fiesta que organizaría en la casa.

_**EN LA ACADEMIA**_

Naruto estaba feliz, algunos compañeros querían ser sus amigos.

Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga, Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi, hasta Ino Yamagata, estaban contentos, el primer día y estaba invitados a una fiesta.

Desgraciadamente Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha y otros compañeros no le daba buena espina a Naruto y especialmente a Eita.

Después de las Clases Naruto fue a casa y se encontró con una sorpresa, los padres de los 5 amigos que hizo en la academia estaba ahí ayudando a preparar la fiesta, desde el Hokage e Iruka, hasta Teuchi y Ayame vinieron a ayudar.

Naruto estaba feliz.

Durante fiesta, todos comieron y se divirtieron.

**Eita:** damas y caballeros ahora les cantare una canción.

(Música de fondo).

Eita apareció unos cantantes y comenzaron a cantar.

**Cantantes**_: y ahora me dices que no va no va no va _

_Que ya no me quieres _

_Y yo te digo que si va si va si va _

_Que por mi te mueres _

_Y ahora me dices que no va no va no va _

_Que ya no me quieres _

_Y yo te digo que si va si va si va _

_Que por mi te mueres_

**Eita:**Atrevete a mirarme de frente y decir ya no te quiero

Atrevete a negar que entre todos tus amores yo primero

Atrevete a negar que esa noche cuando la luna moría

Borracha de pasión me juraste

Que nunca me olvidarías

**Cantantes:** y_ ahora me dices que no va no va no va _

_Que ya no me quieres _

_Y yo te digo que si va si va si va _

_Que por mi te mueres _

_Y ahora me dices que no va no va no va _

_Que ya no me quieres _

_Y yo te digo que si va si va si va _

_Que por mi te mueres_

**Eita:**atrevete a decirme de frente que te marchas de mi lado

Atrevete a negar vida mía el amor que te he brindado

Ayer dijiste no quiero verte ni de noche ni de día

Yo te conteste que no mientas

Tú me quieres todavía

**Cantantes:** y ahora me dices que no va no va no va

Que ya no me quieres

Y yo te digo que si va si va si va

Que por mi te mueres

Y ahora me dices que no va no va no va

Que ya no me quieres

Y yo te digo que si va si va si va

Que por mi te mueres

Cuando la canción termino todos aplaudieron,las cabezas de los clanes, hablaron con sus hijos y aprobaron su amistad con Naruto.

Y así siguieron cantando y divirtiéndose.

Después de la fiesta, Naruto se fue a dormir, por primera vez en 5 años, durmió con una sonrisa en la cara.

Continuara…


	7. La esquizofrenia de Mebuki

Capítulo 7

_ Anteriormente _

_Cuando la canción termino todos aplaudieron, las cabezas de los clanes, hablaron con sus hijos y aprobaron su amistad con Naruto._

_Y así siguieron cantando y divirtiéndose._

_Después de la fiesta, Naruto se fue a dormir, por primera vez en 8 años, durmió con una sonrisa en la cara._

_ Continuamos _

_**7 años después**_

Naruto después de tantas dificultades y peripecias, logro graduarse de la academia.

Luego le toco hacer equipo con Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha.

Por otra parte le toco a Kakashi, que según los rumores fue alumno del Yodaime Hokage.

Naruto, todavía no podía creer que él era el hijo del Minato Namikaze, y por desgracia gracias a Mizuki,él se enteró de porque la gente de la aldea lo odiaba, pero gracias a Eita, logro sacarle la maldad gracias a un Sortilegio y cambio el paisaje mental de Naruto, Naruto le prometió a Eita que no le diría al Hokage que él era hijo de Minato.

Naruto y sus amigos , se sentaron alrededor de Kurama que así se llamaba el Zorro y les explico a los chicos , que fue un Sharingan que lo obligo a atacar Konoha , eso aumento más la desconfianza de Naruto y sus amigos , poco tiempo después , hubo un ataque en el barrio Uchiha y casi todos fueron exterminados , excepto Shisui , el primo de Sasuke , Sasuke , Itachi y sus padres , gracias a Eita lograron rescatarlos y Eita enfrento al atacante , que por coincidencia se parecía a Itachi , pero en cuanto quedo acorralado , tomo una píldora de cianuro , junto con el Hokage , descubrieron que esa persona era un impostor , desgraciadamente , todos el resto del Clan fueron asesinados , pero algo llamaba la atención , los ojos de cada Uchiha fueron retirados , con esa acción Sasuke , entendió que Naruto era un amigo leal y no abandonaría a nadie, así que él se hizo amigo del rubio La Salle Uzumaki , Naruto trabajo un poco más para ganarse la amistad de Sakura, gracias a esa insistencia ,Sakura a pesar de la oposición de su madre , hizo amistad con Naruto y Eita.

La que no estaba bien, era Mebuki Haruno, el Hokage pidió que ella fuera expulsada de consejo civil si querían volver ser recibidos en la torre Hokage, ya algunos miembros veían la actitud altanera de la mujer así que por votación ella fue expulsada.

Mebuki, después de esa decisión, dijo que muy pronto sabrían de ella.

A causa de su expulsión, la relación de ella con Sakura fue muy tensa, tanto que constantemente se peleaban y cuando Sakura se hizo amigo de Naruto y Eita, las peleas fueron más frecuentes y peores.

La situación llego a tal grado, que Sakura, decidió dejar la mansión Haruno, su abuela Natsuki Dazai, le dejo a su nieta en su testamento un fideicomiso, y un pequeño apartamento, al parecer Natsuki sabia del carácter volátil de su hija, así que por si acaso tomo precauciones antes de morir.

Ahora que estaba sola Mebuki, pensaba que como acabo en esa situación, paso de ser la líder del consejo civil de Konoha a una doña nadie, eso la enfurecía, los sirvientes empezaron a tenerle temor y fueron poco a poco abandonándola, eso aumento más los delirios de la Haruno.

.

Lo que muy pocas personas sabían es que Mebuki padecía de Esquizofrenia Paranoide

La Esquizofrenia Paranoide es una enfermedad mental que no conlleva alteración anatómica observable, y cuya principal característica es que afecta a la personalidad del individuo, así como a áreas de su psicología. Este trastorno suele ir unido a otros en la afectividad y en el pensamiento. El estado consciente del enfermo es normal. Su actitud psíquica se caracteriza por el egocentrismo y el aislamiento, y expresa una pérdida de contacto con la realidad. Manifiesta ideas delirantes (persecución, intentos de envenenamiento, influencias extrañas, etc.) y trastornos de la percepción (alucinaciones de tipo auditivo, en las que «oye» voces amenazadoras o críticas). Las causas pueden ser varias. Al parecer, intervienen factores generales, psicológicos y socioculturales. La edad más frecuente de aparición se sitúa entre los 15 y 35 años y afecta por igual a ambos sexos. La personalidad se altera de forma gradual o repentina; el contacto con el paciente resulta cada día más difícil y éste se retrae cada vez más en su propio mundo. Es muy difícil distinguir de otras formas de psicosis los síntomas de la esquizofrenia, por lo que existe un rechazo general a usar el término esquizofrenia.

Desgraciadamente Mebuki estaba cada vez más encerrada en sí misma ,lo que le provocaba que su enfermedad se agrave.

Natsuki, supo de esos síntomas cuando Mebuki era niña y por eso salió de la aldea y juro que no volvería hasta que ella estuviera curada, después de casi 15 años, ambas volvieron a Konoha.

Ahí conocieron a Kisashi Haruno, un hombre muy alegre, le gustaban los juegos de palabras y bromear, era muy dedicado a su familia y siempre estaba sonriente.

Después de 2 años de noviazgo, Kisashi y Mebuki se casaron.

Kisashi no sabía de la enfermedad de su esposa, dado que jamás presento los síntomas, después de su muerte, sin que nadie se percatara, Mebuki estaba teniendo una recaía.

_**Mansión Haruno.**_

Mebuki estaba sola en su habitación, prácticamente estaba aislada del resto de su casa, oía voces que según ella eran de su marido, eso la asusto y sentía que su habitación era muy segura.

Pero mientras Mebuki, sentía que Konoha iba a pagar muy caro su expulsión del consejo.

**Mebuki:** Ya verás maldita Konoha, juro que me pagaran esta humillación, especialmente tu Eita La Salle, Jajajaja.

Continuara…


	8. Naruto se entera de la verdad

Capítulo 8

_ Anteriormente _

_**Mansión Haruno.**_

_Mebuki estaba sola en su habitación, prácticamente estaba aislada del resto de su casa, oía voces que según ella eran de su marido, eso la asusto y sentía que su habitación era muy segura._

_Pero mientras Mebuki, sentía que Konoha iba a pagar muy caro su expulsión._

_**Mebuki:**__ Ya verán malditos, Konoha pagara esta humillación, Jajajaja._

_ Continuamos _

_**8 años después.**_

Había algarabía en la casa La Salle Uzumaki, Naruto cumplía 20 años, Eita había preparado, todo para la fiesta, todos estaba, hasta la nueva Hokage Tsunade Senju, que tras el retiro de Hiruzen, tomo el puesto (Para disgusto de Mebuki, puesto que aparte de Kushina, Tsunade era la segunda mujer que le caía muy mal).

Tsunade había vuelto a Konoha, después de que Jiraya y Naruto fueron a buscarla, después de hablar levemente con Hiruzen la señorita Senju acepto ser la 5° Hokage.

Todos estaban ahí desde Konohamaru y sus amigos hasta Sakura, la relación de amistad de los 8 de Konoha, era la mejor, hasta Sasuke empezó a ver con otros ojos a Sakura, Ino y Kiba también se llevaban mejor.

Naruto en la fiesta le pidió a Hinata que fuera su esposa, Hinata obviamente se desmayó con una sonrisa.

Cuando recupero la conciencia, Naruto le dio el anillo de compromiso.

Todos aplaudieron.

Hiashi estaba feliz, en eso se acercó Eita

-Al parecer Naruto y Hinata se han vuelto mucho más cercanos, verdad señor Hyūga.

-Me alegro por ellos-dijo la Hokage que también se acercó-al parecer al fin Hinata podrá ser feliz y espero que no te atrevas a destruir su felicidad, Hiashi.

-Nunca destruiría la felicidad de mis hijas, es solo…

-Es solo ¿Qué Hiashi?-dijo molesta Tsunade.

-Que es gracioso el destino-dijo Hiashi con una enigmática sonrisa.

-¿Qué quiere decir señor Hiashi?-pregunto Eita algo intrigado.

-Hace muchos años cuando me entere que Hana, mi esposa iba a tener una hija, la comprometí con el hijo que iba a tener mi mejor amigo-comenzó a explicar el líder del clan Hyūga-luego cuando el Kyuubi ataco yo creí por mucho tiempo que el demonio había matado a mi amigo y a su esposa e hijo y hace dos años me entere que el hijo de mi amigo siguió con vida. Lo gracioso de esto es que al parecer mi hija se enamoró del hijo de mi amigo sin saber que era su prometido.

-haber, haber, barájemela más despacio eso… ¿quiere decir…? - Dijo Eita sorprendido

-¿… que Naruto es el prometido de Hinata desde siempre?-completo Tsunade atontada con la información.

-Así es-dijo Hiashi riendo.

La risa del líder del clan Hyūga contagio a todos

-Pero, ¿cómo te enteraste de quien era hijo Naruto? Eso era alto secreto en Konoha, hasta Eita que supo, no dijo nada al respecto -quiso saber la Hokage.

-Los primeros indicios me los dio el propio Naruto-dijo Hiashi-tenía un parecido único con su padre, y la actitud insolente de su madre, luego era solo cosa de apretar correctamente a Danzo y todo salió a la luz, debo reconocer que cuando Danzo descubrió que Naruto era hijo de Minato casi se volvió loco, luego descubrir el interés de mi hija por Naruto fue cosa de niños, era cosa de verla cada vez que el chico se le acercaba, además de prestar atención de cómo Hanabi la molestaba y ver lo que escribía en su diario con el Byakugan. Lo realmente difícil fue aparentar que no sabía nada y tratar de no matar a Naruto, ya que Naruto saco lo despistado de Kushina.

-En eso tienes razón Hiashi-dijo Tsunade riendo.

-Kushina, Minato ¿Dónde he oído esos nombres?-dijo Sakura.

-No me dirán, ¿Qué Naruto es hijo del rayo amarillo de Konoha y la Habanera sangrienta?-dijo Ino que había escuchado los nombres de tan ilustres ninjas.

-Eso es correcto-contesto Kakashi.

-Espero que comprendan el por qué antes de la guerra no les habíamos dicho de quien era hijo-dijo preocupada la Hokage.

-No te preocupes Tsunade-dijo Tsume-entendemos eso, pero ahora no creo que nadie dentro de la alianza quiera atacar al cachorro.

Y así la fiesta siguió...hasta tarde la noche.

Después que todos e fueron, Naruto entro y vio a Eita muy serio y en sus manos estaba el sobre que Hiruzen le había dado cuando él lo adopto.

Naruto siempre quiso saber que contenía ese sobre, pero Eita le dijo que no podía verlo hasta que tuviera 20 años.

- Pr fin sabré que contiene- pensó el Joven La Salle Uzumaki.

Naruto tenemos que hablar – dijo Eita en tono muy neutral, ambos se sentaron en el sofá

**Naruto:** ¿qué pasa Ni-san? , ¿Ocurre algo?

**Eita**: Naruto , en este sobre esta está la respuesta de quienes fueron tu padres , la decisión que tomes , yo como tu hermano , la respetare , si después de esto quieres irte yo no te lo impediré.

Naruto vio que algo había pasado con Eita, normalmente era muy alegre, a pesar que ya no era un niño, veía en sus ojos la tristeza.

Naruto tomo el sobre, lo saco y vio los documentos, por primera vez en 15 años Eita vio dolor en los ojos de Naruto.

**Naruto:** ¿Por qué me muestras esto hasta ahora?

Eita se levantó del sofá y miro afuera por la puerta abierta.

**Eita**: el Señor Sarutobi me hizo prometer que te daría eso cuando cumplieras 20 años, Yo di mi palabra al Hokage que lo cumpliría, ahora la decisión es tuya, ¿quieres quedarte aquí conmigo o te iras a la casa que te heredaron tus padres?

Naruto se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a su Ni-san.

**Naruto:**Eita Ni-san , tú me sacaste del infierno en que estaba durante mis primeros 5 años era odiado por la aldea sin saber por qué , yo casi no tengo recuerdos gratos de este lugar hasta que tu llegaste , mi vida cambio aquí en esta casa, fui y sigo siendo muy feliz , crees que voy a irme de donde me quieran , te equivocas , mi decisión está tomada , yo me quedo aquí, además tu sabes que muy pronto me casare con Hinata .

**Eita:** hay hermano, tú siempre me sorprendes, Naruto antes de ir a descansar, quiero responderte una pregunta que me hiciste hace 10 años ¿De dónde Vengo? Lo recuerdas.

**Naruto:** Si, pero me dijiste que… todavía no era el momento.

**Eita:** bueno, creo que al fin llego ese momento (_Recitando un Sortilegio_) _**Vida a la vida, y mente a la mente, nuestros espíritus se sintonizarán ahora.**_

_**Fundimos nuestras almas y viajamos a aquel cuyos pensamientos deseamos conocer…**_

Ante la mirada incrédula de Naruto, el paisaje habíacambiado, ya no estaban en la sala de la casa si no encima de un edificio el cual mostraba una gran ciudad.

**Eita:** Naruto, esa es Manhattan, New York, mi ciudad natal, con ves fue una gran ciudad, también fue le conoce como la ciudad de los rascacielos, el más alto es el "Empire State" de 102 pisos, ese era el edificio más alto del mundo, hasta 1973, cuando cedió su título a las "Torres Gemelas de Word Trade Center"…

Ante la mirada de Naruto, ambos aparecieron en una plaza, donde a cada lado estaba erigidas amabas Torres.

**Eita:** mira esta de aquí es la Torre Norte, el edificio de en medio era el hotel Marriot y la otra es la Torre Sur, eran los edificios más altos del mundo…hasta ese día.

La mirada de Eita se puso seria, ahora ambos estaba a un lado del complejo, notaron que una de las Torres salía humo, cuando la cara de Naruto tenía expresiones de sorpresa, un extraño pájaro volador (Un Avión) se incrusto en la Torre Sur.

**Eita**: esto sucedió el 11 de Setiembre de 2001, desde ese día no solo mi vida si no la vida de miles de personas cambio para siempre.

Naruto estaba abrumado y triste.

**Eita:** pero las cosas no terminaron ahí, algunos años después en 2012, el fin del mundo se produciría, cuando el cometa Zenit cruzó violentamenteentre la Tierra y la Luna, partiendo la luna en dos y afectando la atmósfera del planeta. El desastre llevó a la ruina la civilización tal como la conocía. Gracias a mi padre que sacrifico su propia vida, estuve en una cámara criogénica dormido y desperté 2000 años después, me di cuenta que la humanidad emergió, pero en un mundo que conocía desapareció por completo, es el mundo que actualmente conoces, ahora sabes por qué la luna tiene esa gran grieta.

**Naruto:** Gracias por mostrarme esto, hermano, te quiero, nunca me imaginé que en algún momento existió un mundo así.

Ambos hermanos se dieron un abrazo fraternal y cada uno se fue a descansar.

Continuara….


	9. La confesion de Mebuki

Capitulo 9

_ Anteriormente _

_**Eita:**__ pero las cosas no terminaron ahí, algunos años después en 2012, el fin del mundo se produciría, cuando el cometa Zenit cruzó violentamente entre la Tierra y la Luna, partiendo la luna en dos y afectando la atmósfera del planeta. El desastre llevó a la ruina la civilización tal como la conocía. Gracias a mi padre que sacrifico su propia vida, estuve en una cámara criogénica dormido y desperté 2000 años después, me di cuenta que la humanidad emergió, pero en un mundo cambio por completo, es el mundo que actualmente conoces, ahora sabes por qué la luna tiene esa gran grieta._

_**Naruto:**__ Gracias por mostrarme esto, hermano, te quiero, nunca me imaginé que en algún momento existió un mundo así._

_Ambos hermanos se dieron un abrazo fraternal y cada uno se fue a descansar._

_ Continuamos _

Algunos días después , un hecho grave se socito en Konoha , Danzo Shimura fue asesinado , la causa envenenamiento , según sus Ambus personales , Danzo antes de ir a dormir , tomaba una copa de vino , cuando se encontró su cuerpo , junto a él estaba una copa rota y el líquido junto a ella , al revisar , constataron que el vino fue envenenado.

Nadie sabía con certeza quien era, Tsunade a pesar de que Danzo no era santo de su devoción, nunca imagino que el acabaría así y prometió que investigaría ese caso a fondo.

Pero, ese hecho no duro mucho, puesto que en algunos días, se celebraría una boda.

Naruto se casaría con Hinata, por fin, todos los preparativos, estaban listos, Hinata estaba ilusionada, por fin se casaría con el amor de su vida.

Konoha estaba emocionada, al revelarse que Naruto era el hijo del Yondaime Hokage, los aldeanos se disculparon con Naruto como lo habían maltratado en el pasado y el acepto sus disculpas.

Pronto llegó el gran día y Naruto estaba en su habitación colocándose su esmoquin, con ayuda de Eita.

**Naruto:** Eita, no puedo creer que finalmente me vaya a casar. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo emocionado que estoy por esto?".

**Eita: **Claro que sí, hermanito, estoy muy emocionado también.

Mientras tanto, en la iglesia, ya no cabía ninguna persona, prácticamente todos los habitantes de Konoha estaba abarrotando el lugar, incluyendo al Matrimonio Uchiha y Shisui.

Naruto estaba de pie ante el altar, con Kiba, Eita y Shikamaru.

Los chicos se dio cuenta Naruto caminaba de un lado para el otro.

"¿Estás bien, Naruto?" dijo Eita algo preocupado

"Sí, estoy bien, pero un poco nervioso.". Admitió Naruto.

De repente, la marcha nupcial empezó, las puertas se abrieron entrando primero las niñas que traían los anillos.

Tras ellas estaba Sakura, Ino y Shizune con sus respectivos vestidos de damas de compañía, de pronto acompañado por Hiashi Hyūga, Hinata llegaba con un hermoso vestido de Novia

Cuando llegaron ante Tsunade, la Hokage procedió.

**Tsunade:** Queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos aquí hoy para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Naruto La Salle Uzumaki con Hinata Hyūga. Si hay alguien aquí que no está deacuerdo con esta unión, quehable ahora o calle para siempre.

De pronto una mujer Rubia se levantó y Grito

- YO ME OPONGO – todos e voltearon a vera.

**Sakura**: MAMA, ¿Qué HACES AQUI?

**Mebuki:** vine a impedir este sacrilegio, este demonio, no merece ser feliz.

**Sakura**: Te equivocas, ya todo el pueblo sabe que Naruto es el contenedor del Kyuubi no ese demonio y además que es el hijo del 4° Hokage

Mebuki al escuchar eso, empezó a reírse maniáticamente (Por la esquizofrenia), sorprendiendo a todos.

**Mebuki:** …y tú crees mocosa que yo no lo sabía , por supuesto que lo sabía , pero sabes por qué me calle(Mirando a Naruto) …por el maldito de tu padre Minato Namikaze…yo lo amaba ..Pero el muy cínico tuvo el valor de rechazarme…y casarse con esa cabeza de tomate de Kushina.

Todos en Konoha estaban sorprendidos.

**Mebuki:** además...fui yo el que esparció el rumor que Naruto era el demonio.

**Sakura:** …MAMA…lo que has hecho no tiene nombre…y todavía tienes el descaro de decir eso ante tu propia hija.

**Mebuki:** … ESCUHAME BIEN, MUCHACHITA DEL DEMONIO…CREO QUE YA ES HORA DE QUE SEPAS LA VERDAD… cuando conocí a tu padre… tú ya habías nacido… en otras palabras…YO NO SOY TU MADRE.

**Sakura:** ¿MIENTES? ¿No es cierto?

**Mebuki:** …SI SAKURA…ES VERDAD…NO SOY TU MADRE…tu madre se llamaba Tsumiki…murió durante tu nacimiento…conocí a tu padre 6 meses después…tuvimos un romance…pero la condición que puso tu padre para casarnos, era reconocerte como mi hija…en realidad soy y siempre he sido estéril.

Fugaku se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre Tsumiki.

**Fugaku:** (_pensando_) así se llamaba, mi hermana desaparecida.

Sakura estaba pasmada…la mujer que creía que era su madre…en realidad era su madrastra…por eso desde niña…nunca recibió amor de ella…nunca la abrazo…nunca le decía palabras dulces… siempre eran reproches….y lo más importante…por eso nunca le dieron hermanos o hermanas… solo recibía amor de la madre de ella y de su padre.

**Sasuke:** …usted no tiene perdón…como puede lastimar a Sakura de esa manera…diciéndole eso

**Mebuki:** …vaya…al parecer… el mocoso Uchida saco las garras… Debiste haber muerto…junto con todos los de tu maldito clan…al parecer el asesino de Iwa que mande no fue tan eficiente.

Konoha se pasmo…Mebuki Haruno…la ex miembro del consejo civil era la autora intelectual de la masacre Uchiha.

Fugaku Uchida, se levantó furioso.

**Fugaku:** así que fuiste tú…. Maldita…te vengaste porque te rechace…así que eso haces…en cuanto algún hombre te rechaza…vas y lo matas.

**Mebuki:** Así es…cuando no consigo lo que quiero…lo destruyo…yo quería el poder…alguien como yo lo merece.

**Eita:** ..Lo que pasa es que es una Loca…me oyes…una loca…deberías estar en un sanatorio para enfermos mentales.

Continuara…


	10. Epilogo: Todo fue un Sueño

Capítulo 10

_ Anteriormente _

_Konoha se pasmo…Mebuki Haruno…la ex miembro del consejo civil era la autora intelectual de la masacre Uchiha._

_Fugaku Uchida, se levantó furioso._

_**Fugaku**__: así que fuiste tú…. Maldita…te vengaste porque te rechace…así que eso haces…en cuanto algún hombre te rechaza…vas y lo matas._

_**Mebuki:**__ cuando no consigo lo que quiero…lo destruyo…yo quería el poder…alguien como yo lo merece._

_**Eita:**__ ..Lo que pasa es que es una Loca…me oyes…una loca…deberías estar en un sanatorio para enfermos mentales._

_Continuamos _

Mebuki saco un Kunai y se lo lanzo a Eita, por suerte él lo esquivo.

**Mebuki:** Escuchame bien maldito desgraciado…tú no me volverás a llamarme loca, puesto que la última persona que lo hizo, lo asesine… (Mirando a Sakura) jejeje, no sabes cómo me libero quitarle la vida a Kisashi.

Sakura, no podía creer lo que acaba de oír, esa mujer mato a su padre.

**Sakura**: Tu mataste a mi padre, Maldita.

**Mebuki:** ..Si y no sabes lo liberada que me sentí al quitarlo de mi camino… el muy maldito quería el divorcio, y con eso me iba a quitar...todo…la fortuna…la casa…prácticamente el estilo de vida que tenía…entonces lo envenene, al igual que a Danzo Shimura.

Ahora era Tsunade que estaba sorprendida, Mebuki había asesinado a Danzo.

La Hokage chasqueo los dedos y un par de Ambus la capturaron.

Mebuki vio las caras molestas de los aldeanos.

**Mebuk**i: Deberían estar felices, fue Danzo el que mato a Óbito Uchiha para apoderarse de su Sharingan y él fue el que hizo que el Kyuubi atacara la aldea.

**Tsunade:** Mebuki Haruno…con tu confesión… aclaramos muchas cosas, se te ara un juicio por los asesinatos de la familia Uchida, Danzo Shimura y Kisashi Haruno.

**Sakura:** ojala te pudras en una celda MEBUKI…en cambio Sasuke y yo seremos felices, en 1 mes me casare con él.

**Mebuki:** Vaya…Vaya…jamás pensé que se permitían matrimonios entre primos hermanos.

**Sakura:** ¿Qué estás diciendo?

**Mebuki:** ..Para que lo sepas…el nombre de tu verdadera madre era Tsumiki…Tsumiki Uchiha.

**Fugaku**: NO…NO ES CIERTO…ES MENTIRA.

Mebuki se solto de los Ambus y saco un sobre de entre sus ropas y se lo arrojo a Fugaku….

**Mebuki**: en ese sobre…está la verdadera acta de nacimiento de Sakura y el certificado de defunción de Tsumiki estaba entre los documentos de la familia… aquí está la respuesta…Tsumiki murió dando a luz en el hospital de Suna.

Fugaku saco el contenido del sobre, al leer la información, vio que tanto el certificado de nacimiento y el de defunción tenían el sello del hospital de Suna, Fugaku bajo la cabeza.

**Fugaku:** Sakura…es cierto , veras Tsumiki se fugó con su novio hace 25 años , desde entonces no volvimos a saber de ella, mi padre se deprimió de tal manera que murió de tristeza, pero no sabíamos que el novio de ella era Kisashi Haruno…ella nunca lo dijo.

**Sasuke:** Padre no puede ser…entonces eso quiere decir…

**Fugaku:** Si hijo…Sakura es tu prima…o sea son parientes directos de sangre…por desgracia NO PODRAN CASARSE.

Sakura estaba deshecha, primero la mujer que creyó su madre, no lo era, segundo ella mando a matar a Clan de su Sasuke y ahora resulta que no podía casarse con el amor de su vida porque era pariente de sangre, no pudo más y se desmayó.

Mebuki se escapó de los Ambus, y salió corriendo. Lógicamente que todos los aldeanos al escuchar semejante confesión, querían lincharla…Mebuki llego a su casa, Eita logro alcanzarla.

Eita entro y acorralo a Mebuki.

**Eita: **Ríndete Mebuki, no tienes escape.

**Mebuki: **Malditos…todo es tu culpa…no pude llevar a cabo mis planes…por tu culpa me expulsaron del consejo civil …por tu culpa los demás me aislaron…tenia planeado un golpe de estado , así yo sería la líder de esta aldea…pero si no puedo gobernar Konoha como una Hokage…entonces la destruiré…y tú morirás con ella.

Cuando llegaron los aldeanos, Mebuki estaba en un Balcón de su casa acorralada por Eita.

**Mebuki:** ahora verán…los voy a matar a todos…prepárense…véanme bien a la cara puesto que será lo último que verán…Danzo hizo algo bueno…él tenía en su cuartel muchos explosivos y yo lo robe…adiós Konoha, que ardas en el infierno.

**Eita:** ¡NOOOOO!

Mebuki apretó un botón de un control que tenía en la mano.

fue lo último que se vio fue a Konoha, que en 5 segundos desapareció de un estallido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Hospital Monte Sinaí**_

_**Manhattan, New York.**_

_**22 de setiembre de 2015.**_

Eita abrió los ojos, no sabía que había pasado.

**Eita**: Hola…

Eita… Eita…Hijo….estas consiente- dijo una voz.

Eita cariño – dijo una segunda voz.

Eita se sorprendió ahí frente a él estaba sus padres Elías y Belén, no comprendía que había pasado.

**Eita:** papa, mama...están vivos.

Elías y Belén de miraron uno al otro.

**Belén:** Claro que estamos vivos hijo…

**Eita**: Pero Mama, pensé que tu habías muerto en el accidente.

**Elías:** No hijo…nosotros sobrevivimos…en el accidente tu recibiste la peor parte…has estado en coma por 3 años.

Eita, abrió los ojos sorprendido, o sea que todo lo que vivió en realidad fue un sueño…un sueño que duro 3 largos años.

Después de algunos días, Eita salió del hospital, Eita estaba feliz y pasmado, ante el la gran ciudad de New York, estaba ahí con toda la gente y tecnología.

Cundo llegaron a su casa en Eastwick, todos los vecinos estaba esperándolos, Eita se sorprendió que había una familia desconocida para él.

**Elías:** Eita, te presento a los Namikaze, él es Minato

**Minato:** mucho gusto.

**Elías:** su esposa Kushina.

**Kushina**: ¿cómo estás?

Y Eita se quedó de una pieza ahí, estaba Naruto.

**Elías**:…y él es Naruto su hijo.

**Naruto**: Hola Eita, me dijeron muchas cosa de ti espero ser tu amigo.

**Eita**: claro.

Y así la fiesta continua, Eita se sorprendió al saber que el cometa Zenit paso sin hacer ningún daño a la tierra, Eita recordara lo que vivió en Konoha, a pesar de que fue un sueño, sabía que ahora, esperaría con alegría lo que le depara el Futuro

FIN


End file.
